the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Growing Around Episodes - Easter
Another Episode Script by Mr. Enter Release Date (DeviantART): April 22nd, 2015 Script There is a knock at the Dunn’s front door. A mail kid is the one who knocked. He’s holding a package. Sally opens the door Mail kid: Hello, package for Sally Dunn. Sally: That’s me, thanks! grabs the package and the mail kid starts walking away. He turns around, waving as he walks Mail kid: Happy Easter! Sally: You too! takes the package under arms and enters her house. Robert is walking down the stairs, with Gumdrops right behind him Robert: What do you have there Sally? pulls out the contents of her package, and the camera focuses on them. Sally: A bunny ears headband a cotton tail belt for the holiday! Robert: Bashfully Y-you’re not going to make me wear those… are you? holds her hands to her hips Sally: Robbie… cringes Sally: You know that I’m supposed to be the cutest one in the house during these holiday parties! I mean, you’ve already got an unfair advantage with Gumdrops standing next to you. It’s hard for a girl to keep up. looks quizzical Robert: Relieved Oh yeah, I guess you’re right. So, who’s coming today? Sally: Oh just one of the most awesome grown-up woman in the whole wide world. Robert: But Linda’s already here. expression drops, as does Gumdrops’, as if to say “awkward Sally: Uh… no… Linda’s mother. But uh… second place is pretty cool is making an expressions trying to get Sally to stop digging that hole deeper, but he’s interrupted by the sound of galloping. The camera shows Robert looking confused and then Gumdrops looking even more so. They turn around to see an older woman riding a full-grown horse. This is Sally and Timmy’s maternal grandmother and as such, she has a lot of resemblance to Linda. Her mannerisms are very energetic for her age. Her name is Lisa. dismounts her horse Lisa: Hey where are my grandchildren!? runs outside, hopping like a bunny Sally: Here I am! Come inside quick so you can see if I’m the cutest one in the family! Lisa: Please sweetie, there’s no competition. You’ve clearly beat everyone else in the house by a country mile. has her hands on her hips Sally: Not so fast this time! Robert’s got his very own pony so there’s some stiff competition this year! comes outside with Gumdrops awkwardly walking behind him. She’s looking nervously at Lisa’s horse, which easily dwarfs her. Lisa’s horse looks at Gumdrops with a doofy smile, but Gumdrops looks very embarrassed Robert: Hey Lisa, where’s Frank? Lisa: He couldn’t come. He was too busy working on the latest one of our projects. Sally: Awww, he couldn’t come!? Lisa: Well, if he wasn’t coming up with new ideas twenty-four seven, we wouldn’t have been able to bring you this. reaches into her pocket and pulls out a video game. Lisa: We haven’t released this one to the public yet. Knock yourself out. Now, where is Timmy? Sally: by looking at the game Oh, he’s in the back. cut to outside in the backyard. Timmy is reading a Daisy Dreamcatcher comic. He looks up to yawn, but he ends up staring face-to-face with Lisa, who is hanging upside down from a tree. Lisa: Boo! falls backwards Timmy: up Lisa! W-where’s Frank? tries hiding his comic books behind his back Lisa: Oh, he couldn’t make it. So, what are you reading? Timmy: N-nothing Lisa: Come on, don’t lie to your grandmother. Timmy: Grumbles I’m reading Daisy Dreamcatcher Lisa: That’s wonderful, Timmy. I love the way she’s able always able to make a witty comeback after Dr. Copperlite thinks he’s won. Timmy: Y-you read Daisy Dreamcatcher? Lisa: Of course, gotta stay up-to-date on what the kids are up to, especially my grandkids. Timmy: annoyed Sally told you, didn’t she? Lisa: She didn’t mean to. We were just talking over the phone and she got carried away. She likes talking about you. She really looks up to you. cut to Sally playing the video game with Robert. We also see outside the window, Gumdrops keeps stacking boxes next to Lisa’s horse. Sally: Wow, this game is amazing! video game is kind of like Astro Boy or Mega Man. It stars a hero that’s able to rapid punch, and it takes place in a fantasy setting. It’s a 16-bit stylized beat-em up. It eventually comes across a stereotypical 16-bit villain Villain: You Shall Never Stop my Moldy Lettuce Villain! Hero: You will return my teddy bear right now! battle begins and a moldy lettuce monster appears. The camera cuts to Linda walking down the stairs, with the window visible again Linda: Hey guys, what’s going on? see through the window Gumdrops standing on the boxes through the window, being taller than Lisa’s horse. She looks smug, but soon she trips and falls and the boxes crash on her in cartoony fashion Sally: Oh, I’m just playing this awesome new game that Lisa brought over. Linda: Nervously Wait, my mother is here already? Robert: Yeah, she went in the back looking for Timmy. Linda: I-is my hair okay? Are my clothes on right? Robert: She’s not going to bite, you know. She’s your mother, she’ll be happy to see you. Linda: I know, it’s just-- hear a crash outside in the front yard. Robert runs outside to find Gumdrops entangled in a ladder Robert: You know, heights aren’t the place you want to be to Linda I’m kinda busy right now, just go see your mother, you’ll be fine. cut back to the backyard where Timmy and Lisa are happily playing a game of kickball. This game goes on for a few seconds to see that it’s quite intense. Lisa ends up kicking the ball out of the yard Timmy: I’ll go get it! runs off Linda: H-hi Lisa. turns around Lisa: Hey, there she is. I’ve been wondering where you were hiding. Linda: the side Didn’t really go seeking for me. Lisa: You wanna play? It sounds like fun! Linda: Not really. Lisa: Come on, where’s that adventurous little girl who sawed me in half on a regular basis? Linda the magnificent! Linda: to the side She grew up. onward How is it so easy for you? Lisa: What? Playing with the kids? Linda: No, I mean playing on their level. Enjoying what they enjoy. chuckles a little bit Lisa: What are they teaching you in school? It doesn’t matter right now, I’m sure you’ll find your own way to the answer. cut to Lisa peeking around the bend to Sally, still playing her video game Lisa: Hey Sally, wanna help me make Easter dinner? Sally: Yeah! Let’s do! I love cooking! in the kitchen Sally: So what are we making? Lisa: The usual: a turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots. Sally: Do you think it’s enough stuff? Lisa: Yup cooking, but Lisa is looking outside. Linda is trying to play kickball with Timmy, but she’s not very good at it and ends up falling in the mud Lisa: Bless her heart, she’s trying. Sally: Who? Linda? Lisa: Yup. She could be so much happier if she just put her mind to it. Sally: I’ll bet she can! Look at this! is holding Linda’s picture from Picture Day. It’s in a silver frame, suggesting that it’s normally on display Lisa: It’s that Linda smiling covered in pie? Sally: Banana cream! It’s from her school’s picture day. I wish I was there. Ms. Kathy said that Linda was the best Picture Day playmate she had ever had. She even got a trophy and everything. Lisa: Well, maybe that’s it. Give her a little bit of motivation. Sally: But playing the game is supposed to be more fun than winning! Lisa: I know, but we’ll have to take it one step at a time. And maybe there’s another way to do this. Come on, the turkey is almost ready cut to see the table spread with lavish and real food. We’re focused on Linda Linda: This looks amazing. I… haven’t had a meal like this in a really long time. begins eating Lisa: Dear, what are you doing? If you eat all of your food then there’ll be none left for your model. Linda: M-my model? see Sally sculpting a winter scene out of mashed potatoes complete with igloos and miniature snowmen. Timmy is making a castle Linda: But I’m hungry. Lisa: There’ll be plenty of treats to eat after the egg hunt! Linda: No thanks, this stuff is plenty “treat” enough for me. looks at Lisa, a little bit saddened Lisa: Sure you don’t want to try it? I mean, you could build something amazing. Linda: And then it’ll turn smelly and get moldy in a day or two. Lisa: We’re gonna take a picture of it. You can even eat it afterwards. Linda: Look, can I just eat in peace? Lisa: Do you want to speak in the next room? and Linda are in the living room, with Linda folding her arms annoyed Linda: What’s there to really talk about? I don’t want to make a stupid sculpture! Lisa: Then start a food fight or something! Linda: I’d like to stay clean, than you. Lisa: But you’re covered in mud. Linda: Yeah, but not mud and mashed potatoes. Look, you just wouldn’t understand. Lisa: Then help me understand. When you were a magician I was always willing to be your assistant. Linda: And did you enjoy it? Lisa: Of course I did. I was making my little girl happy. Linda: Offended Look, I try okay. I’d love to be as good at kickball as you, but I’m not. It’s not exactly a fun game when the person you’re playing with constantly falls in the mud. Lisa: I don’t know, he looked like he was having fun. Besides, I’m sure Timmy’s willing to give you pointers. Linda: The problem is that the kids, they want to have fun with me, and it seems like we always have two different ideas of fun. Lisa: The answer’s simple then. All you gotta do is find the place between the two. Combine something you like with something they like. Linda: I can’t really think of anything. Lisa: Still not paying attention in school, huh? Come on, I’ll help you. cut to Sally, Timmy, and Robert looking around for eggs outside. Lisa is cheering them on Lisa: Come on guys! Come on! There’s only one more! Sally: I got it! looks around briefly Timmy: Hey, where did Linda go? She was supposed to be hunting eggs with us. Robert: Well… she uh… probably wouldn’t have won anyway, since you guys are so fast. I only got three. Timmy: That’s not the point. Lisa: Oh, we’ll give her what for in a bit. Let’s go inside and count your eggs. all go inside the house. Sally’s attention is drawn to an egg in a window sill Sally: Hey, how did this get here? camera shows Linda standing in the hallway Linda: I may have… hidden eggs all around the house while you guys were outside. Sally: Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me that we get to go Easter Egg hunting TWICE this year? Linda: You got that right. But I hid them in places that you’ll never ever find them! Timmy: Oh, you are so on! two of them start rushing on into the house Robert: Hey guys, wait for me! cut to Lisa and Linda standing in the living room. Linda seems to be especially into the egg hunt. Sally and Timmy are looking around the room frantically Linda: Come on guys! You’re so close! Timmy: I got it! Lisa: Fun having them find your special hiding places? You get that tense feeling as they get close, but you don’t want to give away your hiding spot so you try to hide your expression. Linda: Yeah. How did you…? Lisa: Because you’re into the game. I mean, if you’re questioning how silly these games are, you’re not really playing them right. Yeah, it’s weird to hide eggs everywhere. Yeah, it’s ridiculous to make statues out of food, but that’s not the point. Linda: Alright, I get it, next time I’ll go along with the mashed potato sculptures. Lisa: No Linda, don’t go along with it. Be a part of it. Like you were a part of your school’s picture day this year. Linda: Blush You saw that photograph? Lisa: Yup, and it’s one of the best of you I’ve seen in awhile. Besides, you know that there’s not much point in taking a picture if it isn’t silly. Sally: Hey! I found one! Linda: I wish I could do this more often. Lisa: Well why don’t you? Linda: Because we only hunt eggs on Easter. Lisa: That’s not what I meant. I mean a game is nothing more than a series of rules. The floor is now lava, don’t touch it. You know that old saying, right? Linda: What? Lisa: If you don’t like any of the games available, make a new one. That’s what your father and I do. Linda: But I don’t have that kind of imagination. Lisa: And that’s why you go to school. cut to Lisa on her horse, preparing to take off. The family has gathered around them. Lisa: Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun! Timmy: Come back soon! Lisa: I will, and oh… I almost forgot! hands Timmy a Daisy Dreamcatcher comic Lisa: It’s signed by Mary Dellworth, the comic’s artist. Timmy: H-how did you get this? Lisa: I asked her over lunch. We went to school together. Robert: Well, good luck Lisa: Where’s Linda, I never got to say goodbye? comes running out of the house with a map Linda: Sorry, I was working on something! stops Thanks Lisa, I really do mean that. Lisa: Don’t mention it. Anything to see my little girl happy. Sally: What do you got there, Linda? Linda: Oh, it’s a clue to where the treasure is. Sally: Wait, you've got a clue to some treasure!? I wanna see! grabs the map from Linda Lisa: Looks like my job here is done! See you later everybody! rides off on her horse Robert: What was she talking about? Linda: It’s a long story hear a crash in the background, and the camera cuts to Gumdrops falling over on some stilts. The camera looks on Gumdrops awkwardly trying to smile and the episode ends